Grivoiseries au coin du feu
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: C'est la saint Valentin aussi chez les sorciers ; et au manoir Malfoy, cette froide soirée d'hiver s'annonce bien plus chaude qu'il n'y paraît ...


Résumé : c'est la saint Valentin chez les sorciers aussi ; et au manoir Malfoy cette froide soirée d'hiver s'annonce bien plus chaude qu'il n'y paraît ...

Genre : grivoiseries au coin du feu

Rating : K 

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est inspiré de « Causeries au coin du feu », une série de discours radiophoniques donnés par Franklin Roosevelt entre 1933 et 1944

Note de l'auteur : ce drabble m'a été inspiré par le défi du mois de la communauté Pom Pom Power (« Par une froide soirée d'hiver ») ; c'est l'occasion de voir les Malfoy sous un jour nouveau ... Hé hé ...

Spoiler : rien de bien méchant ; durant le tome 7, quand tous les méchant vilains pas beaux que j'adore sont réunis au manoir Malfoy

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Grivoiseries au coin du feu**

Il va oublier.

Elle en est sure et certaine ; il va oublier.

Et ses longs doigts impeccablement manucurés tapotent nerveusement le bord de la table.

Elle lui jette un long regard appuyé par-dessus la table, mais il est bien trop absorbé par le flot d'inepties que débite l'autre psychopathe au faciès de serpent. Ou alors il digère. C'est vrai que le pudding à la citrouille était un peu lourd. Il faudra qu'elle ordonne à l'elfe de maison de se coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four. Peut-être que les cris de douleur la distrairont quelques instants.

Ça serait bien ... Parce qu'est-ce qu'elle s'ennuie ! Pas à mourir, quand même pas, mais presque. Ces réunions sont si longues et si désespérément plates ... Pas étonnant que le petit Potter soit encore en vie si le Maître soliloque des heures avant de le zigouiller ! Pfff ... Fichues réunions !

Elle jette un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre. En plus, il fait froid et moche. Le brouillard est si épais que la lumière du jour peine à éclairer le grand salon. Damné pays !

Elle soupire longuement et reporte son attention sur Lucius. Ses beaux yeux bleus si froids et impersonnels se plissent dangereusement.

Il va oublier, c'est sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Lucius est si ... Si ... Rhaaa ! Si irrésistible !

Elle se sent rougir et détourne les yeux de son mari. Elle repense à ce matin, quand il est sorti de la salle de bain encore dégoulinant, une simple serviette autour de la taille, inconscient de son charme ravageur. Et soudain elle se félicite d'être aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg ; ainsi personne ne peut soupçonner le feu qui brûle sous la glace ...

Et dans ses beaux yeux bleus si froids et impersonnels flamboie un désir incandescent qui pourrait faire fondre la banquise.

Ses ambitions ne sont pas aussi démesurées. Faire fondre Lucius lui suffit amplement.

Mais bon sang, il va regarder dans sa direction oui ? Ce n'est pas avec l'autre pignouf cadavérique qu'il va passer la nuit ! Quoi que, s'il continue à être aussi aveugle à ses charmes, il va dormir sur le canapé, elle le jure !

Elle qui a fait tant d'efforts ! L'elfe de maison a longuement coiffé ses longs cheveux soyeux en un entrelacs compliqué de tresses dorées, qui dégage la finesse de sa nuque et rehausse l'éclat de son teint. Ses cheveux dorés dans lesquels Lucius aime tant glisser sa main, sa nuque appétissante que Lucius dévore de baisers, son ovale si pur qu'il ...

Houla, stop ! ... A force d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de Lucius à grand renfort de poses suggestives, elle va s'attirer des ennuis : le pauvre Rodolphus bave littéralement sur la magnifique table en ébène, cette brute de Goyle a le teint encore plus rouge que s'il avait grillé en enfer et cet échalas de Nott doit avoir une partie de son anatomie bien plus tendue que les traits de son visage cireux ... Mais le pire, c'est encore Greyback ; elle lit clairement sur son visage qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heures. Elle n'a rien contre le fait d'être croquée toute crue, mais pas au sens propre parbleu !

Et Lucius qui n'a même pas tourner la tête ! Il est si innocent parfois que c'en est délicieux ... Bon, d'accord, il faut qu'elle se calme. Toutes ces grivoiseries qui lui passent par la tête ne conviennent guère à une femme de sa classe, n'est-ce pas ? Oser avouer brûler de désir pour son mari, non, vraiment, quel manque de retenue. Sa mère doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Elle, elle retourner bien sous sa couette avec Lucius pour ...

Elle se sermonne intérieurement et essaye de se concentrer sur la discussion.

Mouais ... En même temps, ce n'est pas follement passionnant. Etre obligée d'assister encore et toujours à ces réunions stupides où chacun braille à qui mieux mieux commence à sérieusement la fatiguer. Eliminer les moldus du monde sorcier est bien le cadet de ses soucis depuis que sa maison s'est transformée en auberge espagnole ! Lucius et elle n'ont plus aucune intimité ! C'est une honte, c'est un scandale ! Que fait le ministère bon sang ?!

Même chose pour la Saint Valentin ! Il devrait y avoir une loi pour punir les maris distraits ! Lucius a déjà oublié l'an dernier ! Oui, il était entre les quatre murs d'Azkaban, et alors ?

Azkaban ... Des mois au frais il y a passé. Et elle pendant ce temps ? Toute seule dans son grand lit froid elle était ! Quelle idée aussi d'avoir confié à Lucius une mission importante ! Il est nul comme mangemort ! En revanche, comme amant... Si envoyer des moldus six pieds sous terre c'est pas son truc, l'envoyer elle au septième ciel est sans conteste une de ses principales qualités !

Mais bon, à coup sûr il a oublié !

Et l'autre qui demande si quelqu'un a une idée ! Bien sûr qu'elle a une idée. Monter faire des galipettes avec Lucius !

En même temps, si elle parle de la Saint Valentin, elle va réveiller chez certains des instincts pour le moins malsains ... Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne le bordel ici. Elle se trouve déjà bien tolérante d'accepter chez elle tous ces débris que l'autre dingo a recruté comme partisans ; il y des limites à ne pas dépasser. La tolérance, il y a des maisons pour ça !

Enfin voilà, à force de penser tout bas ce qu'elle voudrait crier tout haut, elle n'a plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui. D'accord, elle en avait envie depuis le début, mais là, ça devient intenable ... Elle sait comment s'y prendre pour colorer de rose ses joues si pales ; non, ce n'est pas vraiment à du blush qu'elle pense ...

Et cette réunion qui s'éternise, et qui s'éternise et qui ...

« Narcissa ? »

Qui l'appelle ? Ah, par Merlin, c'est Lucius ...

« Tu montes une petite minute avec moi ? »

Une petite minute seulement ?!

En tout cas, ça y est ; elle a retrouvé ses esprits. Et la main de Lucius qui court sous son corset y est sans doute pour beaucoup. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle est allongée sur leur lit, rouge et essoufflée ; le feu qui brûle dans ses veines est un véritable incendie face au feu nourri qui crépite dans la cheminée.

« Je me suis retenu toute la réunion pour ne pas te sauter dessus ... »

Ah. Elle non ...

« Bonne Saint Valentin ma chérie ! »

Et il l'embrasse de plus belle. Oh, comme cette froide et terne soirée d'hiver s'annonce bien ...

Ces yeux gris si malicieux et ce petit sourire coquin ... Miam !

Mais ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'arrête ?

Son sourire s'accentue encore, ses yeux brillent davantage et, dans un souffle il murmure :

« Tu pensais que j'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ouf, c'est fini !

Toutes mes excuses pour avoir oser faire de Narcissa autre chose qu'un iceberg.

Une petite review si j'ai réussi à vous arracher un sourire ?

Promis, je ne le ferai plus !


End file.
